


Michael's awful no good day

by Kingjoethecat



Series: Say It, Just Say It [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Michael, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingjoethecat/pseuds/Kingjoethecat
Summary: Michael has a bit of a bad day, maybe Rich can be the one to fix it.





	Michael's awful no good day

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the wonderful [UpsideAround](http://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideAround), go check them out for more bmc and tons of other fics

“Wow, haha, can this day get any worse?” Michael shouted at no one in particular.

It was really impressive how the rain waited until Michael had just closed his car door before coming down on his uncovered head.

“Gaaaaaaaahhhh!” Michael shook his fists at the sky, before realizing what he was doing and slowly lowering his fists.

He rushed into the school doors. He sighed as he made his way further into the building. School might have saved his ass from the rain, but the hallways were teeming with the vermin that were teenagers. School was undoubtedly going to become another layer of hell on his already bad day. His music wasn’t helping either, playing some sort of sickly sweet pop song that couldn’t have been further from his mood. He didn’t even notice Rich waving to him across the hallway until they had already passed one another.

He felt like an ass, ignoring his friend like that.

He rushed into his first class, tumbling into his seat just as the final bell rang. He breathed a sigh of relief, at least he wasn’t getting detention for being late.

The teacher clapped to get their attention. “Alright class I know that you’re all excited to be back to school for a brand new week.”

Ah, yes, another reminder that he was at school, topped with a reminder that it was Monday. Statically speaking, everything that could go wrong will always go wrong on a Monday.

Michael zoned out of the teachers weekly, “I still have a passion for getting up at six in the morning and being verbally humiliated by teenagers every day” speech.

But then he heard it, the words that every kid with social anxiety dreads;

“Group projects will begin this week, and I know you’ll all be excited to hear that you’ll be able to chose your own partners this time.”

Michael glanced around the class frantically, he had no friends in this particular class. Great.

His heart began to beat faster as kids eagerly moved to sit next to their friends. No one even looked at him as they paired off, and Michael decided that he would’ve rather had detention with the janitor than continue to sit and bear this teenage humiliation.

He quickly did a head count, there were only 27 students in class today. Another look around revealed that all the seats were taken, there was going to be someone left out. Odds were, Michael was going to be that person.

Sweat began to gather on the palms of his hands. He was going to be that weird kid who couldn’t even make a single friend in his classes. The teacher was going to pity him, and make him join a group that didn’t want him.

He could always just climb into the vents and pretend he was never born; that was a good option if he wanted social suicide. He could just fling himself out the window if he wanted real suicide, though.

“Oh, Michael, do you not have a partner?”

Michael tensed, digging his nails into his arms. The teacher loomed over him with one hand on his shoulder.

She got points for being the first one that day to use his actual name, but points removed for the condescending tone, did it look like he had a partner?

He shook his head.

She sighed, dropping her hand from his shoulder. “You should be fine doing this on your own.”

Well, that could have been worse. She’ll probably feel bad that he had to do it all on his own, and that’ll give him some slack on the grading.

 

* * *

 

His shitty day gets even worse because of course it does, why wouldn’t it? During his passing period he managed to get a football slammed into his cheek, and although it didn’t draw blood, his face was still bruised rather spectacularly. He hasn’t even gotten to gym yet and he has already been hurt. His life was made even better knowing that some idiot had managed to throw a football in the halls without getting caught.

He can’t even wear his headphones half the time without some security guard yelling at him to take them off. He doesn’t even get that rule, he takes them off during class so what’s the big deal?

The next two classes passed by quickly, nothing eventful happening. The air seems to be charged with something. It could be the storm they’re in the middle of, or the school could be trying out a new lunch recipe, distorting the order of the universe. Either way, Michael is on edge.

He walked faster, curving his trajectory so he wouldn’t be crossing paths with the guard. But the guard also curves, coming closer faster than Michael expected. The guard points at Michael’s head, motioning for him to take his headphones off, not happening. He seems to get more, and more pissed off the closer they get.

The guard says something Michael can’t hear. He started violently gesturing to Michael’s headphones while stomping his feet as they got into touching range. His face was almost turning purple as he threw his tantrum.

Then the guard went one step further and ripped them off his head, loudly proclaiming that, “Little missy can have them once school is out.”

Michael can’t decide if he should go sit with his friends, or go cry in a bathroom. His friends would be annoying, and ask him questions he doesn't want to answer about his bad mood. He loved them most of the time, but sometimes they didn’t know when to drop it. He would likely get beaten up if he was caught crying in the bathroom, again. But if his day continues like this, odds are he’s going to end up crying somewhere. He could feel the pressure building behind his eyes growing as he turned and marched away from the guard.

He was saved from making the decision himself when Rich barreled into him, managing to push him over into the muddy ground.

“Oh, fuck man, I thought you saw me coming.” Looking up, Rich laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Michael’s brain decided to skip over what Rich had said and instead supplied him with _I knocked you over because you ignored me earlier, I’m angry at you and you shouldn’t even think of sitting with us at lunch._ Which Michael knows he didn’t say, but his heart still stopped. He was probably going to get beaten up by Rich now, and then Jeremy would be disappointed that Michael was able to fuck up being friends with anyone other than him.

Rich extended his arm out to help Michael up, and Michael couldn’t help but flinch back. There was a few seconds of silence where Michael was trying his hardest not to start crying and Rich was blinking back at him.

Michael shifted slightly, inadvertently allowing Rich to notice his purple cheek.

“Dude, did you get into a fight earlier?” He moved closer, and Michael flinched again, staring at Rich’s muddy shoes.

“Some, uh, dick was throwing a football earlier. Got me right in the face.”

Rich sighed, “Did they at least get in trouble, or anything?”

“No, no one saw who did it.” His voice was heavy and he was at least two seconds away from crying in front of Rich, like some sort of loser. That thought made it even harder not to cry.

“Come on man, I’ll help you off the ground. Maybe you can go home early? Your face looks awful.” Rich extended his hand slower this time, and Michael took the help getting off the ground.

Maybe it was the fact that Rich just said his face looked awful, or that he could feel all the mud that had flooded his socks, but once Michael stood up he was suddenly sobbing into his hands.

He hated this stupid school, and he hated that his parents were dicks, and he hated that he didn’t have his headphones to pretend that everything’s alright.

He hated that he was crying into Rich’s shoulders like some sort of loser.

Rich was frozen for a few moments, but it’s long enough for Michael to realize how stupid he’s being, crying into Rich’s shoulders like they’ve been friends for years instead of only a few months. He goes to move away and maybe save some embarrassment, but Rich made a noise of protest and he found himself being pulled into a hug. Michael went boneless in the embrace.

He felt Rich’s hands tenderly settle on his back and he bit back a sudden sob. Then Rich’s hands were rubbing circles into his shoulders and he was blubbering.

After what felt like forever Michael’s sobs turned into whimpers until he was just sniffling into Rich’s shoulders. If he was feeling tired before he was exhausted now, his crying sucked all the energy from him.

“Are you feeling better now?”

Michael jumped back as if he was burned. “Yeah thanks, today’s been…” He waved his hand around.

“Yeah man, we all have those days.” Rich ended the statement with some weird fake laugh.

Michael snorted, Rich was in theater, he should have a better fake laugh than that.

There was an awkward silence.

“What were you doing out here anyways?” Michael asked, wiping his glasses with his sweatshirt. He was still sniffling a bit, but at least he wasn’t hiccuping anymore. There was still mud in his socks and his nose felt completely stuffed up.

“I was, uh, looking for you, actually.”

“Really?” Michael didn’t know how to feel about that, what if he was still angry from getting ignored earlier?

“Yeah.” Rich wasn’t looking at him anymore, and he was back to rubbing at his neck. Things were still awkward, great.

“Why were you lo-looking for me?” Michael said, wincing at his post-tears hiccup.

Rich’s eyes snapped back to his face, and out of all the things he could do, he laughed gently. All the tension that had been building disappeared with his laugh.

“Don’t worry about it buddy, we can talk about it later. Right now, you’re going home.” Rich began to lightly pull his arm to get Michael to begin walking with him.

“Wha-- I can’t just leave!”

“Yeah you can, you look like shit, go to the nurse and you’ll be home in no time.”

“No, the guard took my headphones earlier, I can’t leave without them.” His hands were shaking. He really couldn’t leave without them. The pressure behind his eyes was back, he felt emotionally exhausted.

“Hey-- Michael, don’t worry about it. You go to the nurse and I’ll meet you at your car. I’ll get your headphones back no problem.” Rich smiled up at Michael, hoping he looked more confident that he really was.

Michael just nodded, not trusting his voice to not crack.

 

* * *

 

The nurse working was luckily the kind old one who took one look at Michael and demanded he sit and take a lollipop. He recounted how he was hit with a football and she doesn’t ask why his eyes are so red and puffy. She gets started on the paperwork as he took a seat across from her. She asked all the usual questions, are his parents home (no), did he drive here today (yes), does he want any ice for his face (no). She’s handing him the pass to let him leave, requesting that he has his parents sign it before he comes back (he won’t) when Rich came crashing into the office.

Literally crashing into the chair he was sat in.

He started waving around Michael's headphones like it was a golden trophy as the guard barged into the room. He was yelling at Rich, and was attempting to snatch the headphones back. The nurse looked unamused during the whole exchange and opened her mouth to say something when the guard cut her off.

“Your little girlfriend can get them at the end of the day, like I told her!”

Michael dug his nails into his palms, and wished he was anywhere else.

“Michael is at the end of _his_ day, _he’s_ going home!” It would have been intimidating with the intensity Rich had spoken, if not for the fact he had lisped half of what he had said.

The guard’s laugh was quickly cut off by the nurse, who wasn’t looking as amused at the situation as he was.

“If you can excuse us, some children are trying to sleep in here.” She pointed to the closed door further into her office and quickly shushed the guard when he opened his mouth again. “I have work to do, just like you do Selven.”

The guard glared at her briefly, his shoulders slumped, but still turned away and walked out the door.

The nurse glanced back at the two boys before going through the door she had pointed to earlier.

Michael looked up at Rich with wide eyes.

Rich handed over the headphones into Michael’s shaking hands.

“Are you alright?” Rich looked like he was two seconds away from freaking out.

Michael finally nodded, slipping the headphones onto his neck and pushing the cord back into his phone. “No one has ever defended me quite so dramatically before, thanks Rich.”

Then Michael was looking up at Rich from under his glasses. He was giving Rich a lopsided smile.

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me.” Rich blurted out.

Michael could feel a weak blush starting to stain his cheeks. He thought it over, did he want to go to the dance with Rich? He did announce that he was bisexual months ago, so there was only a slim chance that this was a prank. He did also take the time to get his headphones back.

He could picture them slow dancing together while some shitty parent approved song played in the background. They would probably get bored after dancing to one song. Then they would ditch the dance and going out for Pinkberries. After than they might go back to Michael’s basement and go make out.

“Alright, yeah, I would like that.”

“Uh, yeah, yeah good, good.” Rich was stuttering over all of his words and Michael laughed before bending down to kiss his cheek.

“Thanks for making my shitty day less shitty, Rich.”

Michael flipped the headphones back onto his ears and took his leave, leaving Rich alone in the nurse’s office. Rich’s brain took a few seconds to reboot, but then he was racing through the hall, running back to the cafeteria to tell Jake the good news.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are always greatly appreciated  
> Check me out on tumblr at [KingJoeTheCat](http://kingjoethecat.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (P.S today just so happens to be my birthday...)


End file.
